The Gate Links
by HiragizawaYuuki
Summary: Shaoran and Sakura are dating now, they're having great times with their friend at Minami Aoyama Junior High, in the 1st grade. At once, they knew if there's something powerful near them, would they succeed to erase the evil power?
1. The Beginning

"Halo, Shaoran (Tulisan XiaoRan)!" kata Sakura menyapa Shaoran.

"Halo, Sakura!" kata Shaoran nyengir.

"Jalan sama-sama nih?" tanya Tomoyo-chan Daidouji.

Muka Shaoran dan Sakura memerah, sekarang mereka semua kelas 1 SMP di Minami Aoyama Gakuen, sekolah yang paling populer di Jepang.

"Ayo, kita sudah terlambat!" kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Halo, Tomoyo-chan! Eh... Li-kun! Sakura-chan!" kata Eriol.

"Oh... Eriol-kun, kebetulan saja kami bertemu dengan Tomoyo-chan, kami duluan ya!" kata Sakura mengedipkan mata pada Shaoran.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa!" kata Shaoran.

"Eh..." kata Tomoyo-chan.

Tapi, Sakura dan Shaoran sudah jalan duluan.

Eriol dan Tomoyo-chan sempat terdiam sejenak. Lalu, Eriol mencairkan suasana.

"Tomoyo-chan! Kita sudah terlambat!" kata Eriol.

"Eh? Masa? Ayo, kita harus cepat-cepat!" kata Tomoyo-chan.

Maka, sambil membisu mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Sementara itu, Shaoran-kun dan Sakura...

"Sakura..." kata Shaoran.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi ke Hongkong. Ada urusan penting. Kau keberatan?" tanya Shaoran.

"Eh? Kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya." Kata Shaoran.

Sakura bimbang sesaat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shaoran.

"Aku hanya takut Shaoran akan lama perginya. Nanti 'kan aku kesepian." Kata Sakura.

"Nggak kok, Sakura. Kan masih ada aku!" kata Kero-chan.

"Kero-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Biar saja anak ingusan ini pergi!" kata Kero-chan.

"Apa dasar boneka beruang!" kata Shaoran marah.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kero-chan marah.

"Kalian berhenti bertengkar dong!" kata Sakura.

"Gomene, Sakura." Kata Shaoran dan Kero-chan.

"Shaoran-kun, Pergilah. Aku tidak melarangmu pergi." Kata Sakura.

Shaoran tersenyum.

"Thanks Sakura." Kata Shaoran.

"Asal perginya tidak terlalu lama." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Nggak usah khawatir. Nggak terlalu lama kok!" kata Shaoran mencium kening Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Hai... hai..." kata Kero-chan yang merasa tidak diinginkan kehadirannya.

"Waduh... telat!" kata Shaoran melirik jamnya.

"Ayo, cepat!" kata Sakura menarik tangan Shaoran

Sakura dan Shaoran berlari sambil tertawa.

"Ah... tepat pada wakturnya." Kata Rika.

"Shaoran! Sakura! Kalian dari mana saja? Kok telat? Nggak kayak biasanya." Kata Chiharu.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan dan Eriol di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan dan Eriol belum datang." Kata Naoko.

"Aneh..." kata Yamazaki, "Nggak biasanya Eriol dan Tomoyo-chan terlambat."

Yamazaki sekarang benar-benar normal. Tidak seperti dulu. Dulu, dia dan Eriol dianggap 'anak-anak genius'

"Trus bagaimana? Gunakan Sakura Card!" kata Shaoran pelan pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berlari ke arah toilet.

"Cepat! Kuncinya! Bel masuk akan berbunyi!" kata Shaoran.

"Wahai, kunci yang menyimpan kekuatan bintang, berikanklah kekuatanmu kepadaku. Aku Sakura Kinomoto memberi perintah kepadamu. Lepaskan!" kata Sakura, "Carilah bayangan Tomoyo-chan dan Eriol serta bawa mereka kemari. Shadow!"

Akhirnya dengan bantuan Shadow, mereka berhasil menemukan Tomoyo-chan dan Eriol lalu, segera berlari ke kelas. Rupanya mereka tepat waktunya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" kata suara yang mereka kenal.

"Terada-sensei!" kata Rika kaget.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kinomoto, Li, Rika, Daidouji, Hiragizawa, Naoko, Chiharu dan Yamazaki!" kata Terada-sensei.

Sakura tercengang melihat adanya Terada-sensei.

"Mengejutkan!" kata Sakura pada Shaoran saat berada di lapangan, kami sedang latihan senam lantai.

"Eh." (Ya) Kata Shaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan, bisa minta bantuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Kata Tomoyo-chan menolongku mengangkat kaki untuk handstand.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sakura.

"Kembali." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

Shaoran juga ikut handstand, supaya berbicaranya nggak susah.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kita adakan reunian?" tanya Shaoran.

"_Great idea_!" kata Sakura, "Tapi, bukankah di sini sudah ada teman dekat kita semua?"

"Tapi, untuk guru-guru SD Tomoeda?" tanya Shaoran.

"Kurasa mereka pasti sibuk. Tapi, patut dicoba." Kata Sakura.

Shaoran berjumpalitan lalu berdiri tegak. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Cobalah untuk berkata 'tidak'." Kata Shaoran menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Tapi..." kata Sakura.

"Daijobu." Kata Shaoran tersenyum.

"Sakura-san!" kata Eriol-kun.

"Eriol-kun!" kataku," Doushite? (Ada apa?)"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan. Li-san, bisa bawa kompasmu?" tanya Eriol.

"Eh.. tentu saja." Kata Shaoran, "Aku ambil dulu."

"Hayaku! (Cepatlah!)" kata Eriol pada Shaoran.

"Ah! (Ya)" kata Shaoran.

"Doushite?" tanya Tomoyo-chan. (Ada apa?)

"Wakarimasen (Aku tidak mengerti). Doushite Eriol-kun? (Ada apa, Eriol-kun?)" tanya Sakura.

"Kita lihat bersama nanti." Kata Eriol, "Ini masalah besar."

"Ini..." kata Shaoran.

"Ayo, kita ke lapangan." Kata Eriol.

"Baik!" kata Sakura, Tomoyo-chan dan Shaoran.

"Ada apa Eriol-kun? Apa... Aura apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aura ini... adalah kekuatan Clow Reed." Kata Eriol.

"Tapi, kau kan Clow Reed, dan kekuatan ayah sudah tidak ada." Kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Kata Eriol, "Tapi, kekuatan itu bangkit lagi."

"Ya..." kata Kero-chan yang keluar dari tas Sakura.

"Kekuatan 'pusaran hitam'." kata Eriol.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura

"Kekuatan hitam yang bertahun-tahun lalu telah di segel, mulai menampakkan diri." Kata Kero-chan.

"Apa yang dapat terjadi Eriol?" tanya Sakura, "Yang terburuk dari semuanya!"

"Dunia akan dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Umat manusia akan kehilangan cahaya dalam hatinya." Kata Eriol, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan membiarkannya lagi? Maksudmu ini pernah terjadi?" tanya Shaoran.

"Ya... ratusan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku kehilangan semua orang yang kusayangi. Karena itu, aku menciptakan Yue dan Kero-chanberos." Kata Eriol.

"Doushite?" tanya Tomoyo-chan yang baru datang.

"Nggak papa kok, Tomoyo-chan." Kata Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku kan sudah tahu soal Clow Card! Kalian tidak boleh menyembunyikan hal lainnya dariku!" kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Kata-kata Tomoyo-chan masuk akal juga. Tapi, hal ini belum bisa dipastikan. Kita butuh waktu untuk mengetahui hal sebenarnya." Kata Eriol.

"Katakan." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Sebenarnya musuh yang sudah disegel oleh Clow Reed beberapa ratus tahun lalu, akan bangkit kembali." Kata Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Tomoyo-chan kaget.

"Sayang sekali aku sudah lupa tempat aku menyegelnya." Kata Eriol.

"Apapun yang terjadi, pasti tempat itu sudah berubah, ini kan sudah berlangsung selama beberapa ratus tahun!" kata Shaoran.

"Itu pasti yang menyebabkan segelnya melonggar! Tempat penyegelannya diruntuhkan!" kata Eriol.

"Betul juga! Tapi, itu kan bisa terjadi di seluruh dunia!" kata Shaoran.

"Kali ini, tugasnya sangat sulit." Kata Eriol.

"Tidak apa-apa Eriol!" kata Sakura, "Kami semua akan membantumu!"




	2. Supi vs Kerochan

"Banzai!" Kero-chan keluar dari tas Sakura.

"Kero-chan!" kata Sakura heran.

"Oh!" kata Kero-chan masuk ke tas Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura menahan Kero-chan dengan memegang ekornya.

"Eh... hanya..." kata Kero-chan.

"Kero-chan!" kata Sakura.

"Eh... mengajak Supi makan..." kata Kero-chan.

"Supi... supinel sun?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Makan?" tanya Eriol.

"Wai!" kata Supinel dengan gembira keluar dari tas Sakura.

"Wah!" kata Sakura melihat tasnya, "Makanan ringanku nggak ada semua!"

"Bahaya..." kata Eriol terkejut.

"Aku mau permen! Kue!" kata Supi.

"Supi!" kata Kero-chan.

"Kero-chan!" kata Sakura marah.

"Gomenasai!" kata Kero-chan dengan menyesal sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Supinel sun bisa membuat masalah!" kata Sakura.

Supi tiba-tiba saja menuju bangsal.

"Oh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" kata Sakura, "Kero-chan! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Gomenasai..." kata Kero-chan lalu cepat-cepat mengejar Supi.

"Supi! Balik sini!" kata Kero-chan.

"Ah... apa yang harus kugunakan...?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung mengacak-acak tasnya, lalu ada kartu Sakura.

"Ah! Ya! Tentu saja!" kata Eriol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Supi suka makanan yang pedas!" kata Eriol.

"Ada! Ada makanan pedas! Wasabi!" kata Sakura menunjukkan kotak makanannya yang masih tersisa Sushi Wasabi yang amat pedas!

"Ikimasho!" kata Tomoyo-chan.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo-chan dan Eriol segera berlari mengejar Supi dan Kero-chan.

Tinggal 1 meter lagi, Supi masuk ke bangsal!

"Ah... tidak ada waktu lagi!" kata Sakura, "Released!"

"Hayaku (Cepatlah), Sakura!" kata Shaoran.

"Bawa wasabi ini ke supinel sun! Wind!" kata Sakura.

Wind langsung membawa wasabi itu ke depan supinel sun! Supi yang tidak bisa mengerem tertabrak wasabi yang melayang di udara itu dan wasabi itu segera mesuk ke mulutnya!

"Yugata... (Syukurlah)." Kata Sakura dan Tomoyo-chan.

"Syukurlah..." kata Kero-chan.

"Kero-chan!" kata Sakura memarahi Kero-chan.

"Gomenasai!" kata Kero-chan berlutut.(Maaf)

"Bagaimana kamu bisa memberi Supi makanan manis?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya bermain saja, Sakura!" kata Kero-chan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Yang penting Supinel sudah kembali." Kata Eriol.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kero-chan harus lebih bertanggung jawab." Kata Sakura, "Kamu adalah penjaga Clow Card! Kamu bertugas menjaga kedamaian!"

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Kata Kero-chan dengan lemah.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu menasehati Kero-chan, "Lain kali, jangan berbuat itu lagi."

"Baiklah." Kata Kero-chan.

"Sudah..." kata Sakura.

Lalu, Kero-chan masuk ke dalam tas.

"Eh? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Supi.

"Kau sudah sadar Supinel sun?" tanya Eriol tersenyum.

"Clow!" kata Supi, "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?"




	3. Her Thoughts

"Ayo, Sakura... sudah waktunya pulang!" kata Shaoran.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" kata Sakura. (Tolong tunggu sebentar)

Lalu, Sakura segera menuju ke tempat Shaoran berdiri.

"Kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Shaoran.

"Gomene! (Maaf) Tadi ada urusan dengan Terada-sensei!" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"OK.. sudah bisa pulang?" tanya Shaoran.

"Ikimasho!" kata Sakura.(Ayo!)

"Hai." Kata Shaoran.

Mereka jalan berdua menuju ke rumah Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura... Bye-bye!" kata Shaoran.

"Bye-bye!" kata Sakura, "Nanti kutelepon ya?"

"Baik!" kata Shaoran.

Lalu, Shaoran pergi menjauh.

Sakura memasuki pagar rumah.

"Aku sudah pulang!" kata Sakura.

"Kau sudah pulang, monster!" kata Touya.

"Sakura bukan monster!" kata Sakura.

"Monster..." kata Touya.

"Touya, hentikan itu!" kata Yukito.

"Yukito-san!" kata Sakura.

"Selamat siang, Sakura." Kata Yukito tersenyum, "Aku dan Touya sedang membuatkan makan siang."

"Wuah... aku sudah lapar." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Duduk sana, monster." Kata Touya lalu memakai celemek masak.

"Sakura bukan monster!" kata Sakura memprotes.

"Touya!" kata Yukito tertawa.

"Baiklah." Kata Touya.

"Wuah! Hoishii!" kata Sakura lalu mengelap mulutnya. (Wah! Enak!)

"Daripada masakanmu yang selalu nggak jadi itu, tentu saja enak masakanku!" kata Touya.

"Jangan begitu Touya! Sakura-chan, sebenarnya Touya suka sekali dengan masakanmu." Kata Yukito.

"Bukan begitu!" kata Touya.

"Jujurlah." Kata Yukito tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?" tanya Touya.

"Karena Sakura adalah anak yang baik, ya kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Yukito.

"Iya." Kata Sakura mengangguk.

Lalu, Sakura meletakkan piring yang kotor di bak cucian.

"Nanti kubersihkan. Aku punya pekerjaan penting." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah." Kata Touya.

"Biar aku saja yang bersihkan." Kata Yukito-san.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sakura tersenyum lalu menyambar tas sekolahnya dan naik ke atas tangga.

"Kero-chan!" kata Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kero-chan yang baru keluar dari tas sekolah, "Aura ini..."

"Kau merasakannya juga kan? Aku sudah merasakannya dari tadi." Kata Sakura.

"Ini... pasti kekuatan kegelapan sudah mulai kembali. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Sebentar lagi, tanda-tanda kegelapan akan muncul. Sungguh di luar perkiraan." Kata Kero-chan.

"Aku takut akan hasilnya nanti bila kita tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya." Kata Sakura, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Percayalah pada kekuatanmu Sakura, kau lebih kuat dari Clow Reed. Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya seperti saat adanya kartu Sealed." Kata Kero-chan.

"Itu hanya karena ada kartu heart. Sekarang Sealed bergabung menjadi Hope." Kata Sakura mengeluarkan kartu Hope, "Semoga kartu ini menyelamatkan kita semua sekali lagi nantinya."

"Sakura..." kata Kero-chan.

Kegundahan hati Sakura tak dapat dibendung, kenyataan yang harus diterima terlalu berat. Apalagi jika mereka gagal melawan kekuatan gelap yang akan segera muncul.

"Master Sakura?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

"Yue." Kata Sakura dengan kaget.

"Kurasakan anda sedang gundah. Ada apa?" tanya Yue.

"Musuh Clow Reed muncul kembali." Kata Sakura, "The Gate Links."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu namanya? Kukira hanya Aku, Kero-chan dan Clow Reed yang tahu." Kata Yue.

"Entah. Tiba-tiba nama itu muncul di pikiranku." Kata Sakura dengan bingung.

"Tak usah dipikirkan Sakura. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Kero-chan.

"Ya... kuharap hal yang paling buruk tak akan terjadi." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura... bisa tolong ambilkan teh untukku? Tehku habis." Kata Kero-chan.

"Wah, teh di sini juga habis," kata Sakura melihat ke dalam poci teh, "Kuambilkan sebentar ya?"

Lalu, Sakura segera menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Ada apa, Keroberos?" tanya Yue.

"Kelihatannya, ingatan Sakura mulai sadar." Kata Kero-chan, "Ingatan masa lalu yang telah disegel oleh Clow."

"Iya... master Sakura telah mulai mengingat masa lalunya." Kata Yue.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, Yue. Tapi, semuanya pasti akan berakhir dengan baik. Kecuali, terjadi hal diluar dugaan." Kata Kero-chan.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu khawatir secara berlebihan." Kata Yue.

"Tapi, entah kenapa, aku mendapat firasat yang tidak enak mengenai masalah ini, Yue." Kata Kero-chan yang berubah wujud.

"Kero-chan... ini..." kata Sakura membuka pintu,

Kero-chan dan Yue menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Huwa!" kata Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Touya.

"Eh..." kata Sakura yang sudah menutup pintu.

Kero-chan dan Yue menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura.

"Kau yakin, monster?" tanya Touya.

"Sakura bukan monster!" kata Sakura dengan marah.

"Sakura!" kata Kero-chan.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi, aku terlalu kaget." Kata Sakura.

"Masa kau belum terbiasa dengan tubuhku yang besar?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Lebih baik yang kecil saja. Tidak makan tempat." Kata Sakura tersenyum gugup.

"Baiklah." Kata Kero-chan kembali.

"Ini tehnya." Kata Sakura mengisi kembali cangkir Kero-chan.

"Terimakasih." Kata Kero-chan.



"Ohayo, Sakura!" kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan." Kata Sakura.

"Li-kun akan pergi ya?" tanya Tomoyo-chan.

"Hai. Ashita." Kata Sakura. (Ya. Besok)

"Secepat itu kah?" tanya Tomoyo-chan.

"Ya." Kata Sakura, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula, aku percaya padanya."

"Sakura-chan." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ohayo... Sakura." Kata Shaoran.

"Shaoran-kun." Kata Sakura.

"Ohayo, Daidouji." Kata Sharoan.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Li-kun." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Sakura, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" tanya Shaoran.

"Ya... tentu saja." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, aku duluan ya?" tanya Tomoyo-chan.

"Iya! Sampai nanti!" kata Sakura.

Setelah Tomoyo-chan menjauh, Shaoran mengajak Sakura berbicara sambil berjalan ke sekolah.

"Sakura, apa benar kau tidak keberatan dengan keberangkatanku ke Hong Kong?" tanya Shaoran.

Sakura menatap langit yang biru, hatinya gundah... Apa jawaban yang harus diberikannya?

Lalu, memandang Shaoran yang sangat cemas Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya... aku sebenarnya agak keberatan melepasmu..." kata Sakura.

"Eh?" tanya Shaoran terkejut.

"Rasanya ada perasaan dalam diriku yang melarangmu pergi..." kata Sakura, "Tapi, aku tidak akan mementingkan diriku sendiri. Shaoran-kun pasti punya alasan untuk kembali ke Hong Kong."

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Kata Shaoran lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Sakura, "Aku memang harus belajar untuk memahami."

"Kau adalah hal terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padaku." Kata Shaoran.

"Jangan begitu." Kata Sakura dengan muka memerah.

"Sungguh... aku tidak bohong." Kata Shaoran.

"Terimakasih, Shaoran-kun." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Shaoran tersenyum, dia paham bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang dan dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura lebih sedih lagi...

"Aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu..." kata Shaoran.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan masalah." Kata Shaoran.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat-cepat!" kata Sakura,

Sakura dan Shaoran bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

"Ohayo!" kata Sakura menyapa Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan dan Naoko-chan.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" kata semuanya.

"Ohayo." Kata Shaoran.

"Semuanya duduk!" kata Terada-sensei.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" teriak semuanya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tomoyo-chan pada saat pelajaran Matematika.

"Tidak... aku hanya teringat pada Mizuki-sensei." Kata Sakura, "Aku sedang berpikir, sekarang sensei sedang apa ya?"

(London, Inggris)

"Saatnya sudah tiba... kebangkitan kekuatan kegelapan yang terbesar sepanjang masa... Musuh Clow Reed yang terkuat..." kata Mizuki-sensei.

Mizuki-sensei menatap ke langit yang kelabu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Aku yakin, Sakura-chan pasti bisa..." kata Mizuki-sensei, "Sekuat apapun musuhnya dan apapun cara yang dipakainya untuk melawan Sakura-chan."

(Tomoeda,Jepang)

"Hoe! Sudah terlambat pulang!" kata Sakura segera mengganti sepatunya lalu memakai roller skatenya.

"Sakura!" teriak Shaoran di gerbang.

"Shaoran-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Shaoran menunjuk mobilnya.

"Tapi..." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Kata Shaoran.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura membisu dan berpikir, "Apa yang mau dibicarakan Shaoran-kun?"

"Sakura..." panggil Shaoran.

"Nani?" tanya Sakura,

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Hong Kong." Kata Shaoran.

"Ya..." kata Sakura dengan lesu.

"Benarkah kau rela aku pergi?" tanya Shaoran.

"Ya." Kata Sakura mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat aku berada di Hong Kong, Yue dan Keroberos pasti melindungimu. Begitu juga dengan Eriol." Kata Shaoran.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Sakura, "Apa Mei Lin-chan juga ikut kembali?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti..." kata Shaoran, "Tapi, kemungkinan besar, ya."

"Apa iya? Wah, pasti menyenangkan bertemu dengan Mei Lin-chan! Apa selama ini dia berubah?" tanya Sakura dengan pura-pura ceria.

"Sakura..." kata Shaoran dengan sedih.

"Aku pasti tidak apa-apa..." kata Sakura menunduk, "Pasti tidak apa-apa. Shaoran-kun harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa menghalangimu."

Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata Sakura menetes.

"Sakura..." kata Shaoran.

Wei menutup wilayah yang menghubungan Sakura dan Shaoran pada Wei, Sehingga mereka benar-benar mendapatkan privasi.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura..." kata Shaoran memeluk Sakura, "Kau mau kan mengantarku ke bandara?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Lalu, mereka segera sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sampai besok. Aku jemput jam 14.00!" kata Shaoran lalu melambai untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sakura balas melambai.

Dia lalu segera membuka dan menutup pagar.



"Aku pulang!" kata Sakura.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Ya." Kata Sakura lalu membaringkan diri di ranjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Tida ada apa-apa." Kata Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Sakura..." kata Kero-chan dengan cemas.

Seharian itu, Sakura tampak murung.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kau tampak tidak sehat." Kata Touya.

"Ah... tidak..." kataku, "Ini makan malamnya, oni-chan."

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Touya.

"Iya." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Lalu, Sakura meninggalkan dapur.

"Eh. Kamu tidak makan?" tanya Touya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata Sakura.

"Sungguh? Biasanya kau selalu lapar." Kata Touya menggoda Sakura.

"Chigauyo!" kata Sakura. (Tidak!)

Touya memandang Sakura dengan heran dan cemas.

'Ada apa dengan Sakura?' pikirnya.

Sakura dengan lesu menuju ke atas.

"Sakura, daijobu desu ka? (Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?)" tanya Kero-chan.

"Eh. Daijobu. (Iya. Aku baik-baik saja.)" kata Sakura.

"Hongtoni? (Sungguh?)" tanya Kero-chan.

"Hongto. (Sungguh.)" kata Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura membaringkan diri di ranjang.

"Kero-chan, kalau kamu mau kue nanti kuambilkan, tapi jangan minta aku turun sekarang ya?" tanya Sakura memohon.

"OK." Kata Kero-chan.

Sakura benar-benar sedih memikirkan kalau Shaoran akan pergi ke Hong Kong besok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada alasan Sakura untuk menahannya di Tomoeda.

Ini keputusan terbaik, pikir Sakura, Shaoran pasti punya alasan penting untuk pergi ke Hong.


	4. Announcement of Gate Links

"Oi, Sakura!" teiak Touya dari bawah.

"Nani? (Apa?)" tanya Sakura.

"Ada tamu untukmu!" kata Touya.

"Dare? (Siapa?)" tanya Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura turun ke bawah.

"Tomoyo-chan! Shaoran-kun!" kata Sakura kaget.

"Konbawa!" kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Sakura..." kata Shaoran.

"Kau tampak pucat Sakura, sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tomoyo-chan, "Aku khawatir sekali, dari tadi di sekolah kau sudah tidak bersemangat."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum, "Kalian naik dulu, aku akan mempersiapkan teh dan kuenya."

"OK." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Biar aku bantu." Kata Shaoran.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Shaoran bicara saja dengan Kero-chan." Kata Sakura berbisik pada Shaoran.

"Biar aku saja yang mempersiapkan tehnya." Kata Touya, "Yuki juga akan datang nanti."

"Yukito-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Kata Touya.

"Kalau begitu, aku naik dulu. Terimakasih, oni-chan!" kata Sakura, "Tolong buatkan 4 cangkir teh dan potongkan 4 potong kue ya!"

"Makanmu jangan banyak-banyak, nanti kau gendut! Monster..." kata Touya.

"Sakura bukan monster!" kataku agak lesu, entah kenapa.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

Lalu, Sakura, Shaoran dan Tomoyo-chan menuju ke kamar Sakura.

"Yue akan ke sini?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Iya." Kata Sakura, "Aduh... capek sekali."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tomoyo-chan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura, "Lelah saja."

""Tidak biasanya kau kelelahan seperti itu." Kata Shaoran.

"Hongtoni daijobu." Kata Sakura. (Sungguh tidak apa-apa.)

"Sakura, kau sudah merasakan tanda-tanda dari Gate Libnks?" tanya Kero-chan, "Belakangan ini terasa menguat."

"Iya, kadang-kadang begitu kuat. Aku bisa merasakan auranya, terutama saat di dekat Yue." Kata Sakura,

"Yue?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Iya. Entah kenapa bila aku ada di dekat Yue, kekuatan Gate Links bisa kurasakan." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kero-chan heran.

"Iya." Kata Sakura.

"Aneh..." kata Kero-chan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah Gate Links juga memakai kekuatan bulan? Bukankah lebih sulit melacaknya ketika berada di dekat Yue?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Tidak tahu." Kata Sakura angkat bahu.

Tiba-tiba Kero terdiam. Sakura juga bisa mendengar ada tapak kaki orang di luar.

Touya masuk ke ruangan, membawa naampan yang berisi poci teh dan gelas serta kue.

"Yuki sebentar lagi datang jadi jangan ribut," kata Touya.

"Tenang saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Seperti biasa, Touya memandang ke arah Kero-chan dengan lama dan dengan pandangan curiga.

"Dia pasti tahu tentang aku!" pikir Kero-chan yang seketika berkeringat dingin.

Tapi, Touya tidak bebruat apa-apa dann menutup pintu.

Terdengar langkah kaki Touya yang menuruni tangga.

"Huah!" kata Kero-chan dengan lega.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Kero-chan!" kata Sakura.

"Habisnya, dia seperti tahu kalau aku beneran!" kata Kero-chan.

"Jangan khawatir, kakak tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." Kata Sakura.

"Kurasa, kakakmu sudah tahu kalau Keroberos bukan sekedar boneka beruang." Kata Shaoran.

"Iya, kelihatannya begitu." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Mati aku..." kata Kero-chan tiba-tiba membatu di udara. (Maksudnya kaku, kayak di anime2!)

"Kero-chan, daijobu desu ka?" tanyaku.

"Iya." Kata Kero-chan.

"Yue sudah datang." Kata Kero-chan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shaoran.

"Iya." Kata Sakura.

"Baguslah, kita bisa mulai pembicaraannya." Kata Kero-chan.

"Pembicaraan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jadi, bocah ini dan Tomoyo datang bukan untuk urusan Gate Links?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Sakura tertawa.

"Lalu, untuk apa Yue datang?" tanya Kero.

"Mungkin, dia datang sendiri." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kero-chan, "Jarang-jarang dia datang ke sini dengan kemauannya."

Tiba-tiba Yue seudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yue!" kata Kero-chan.

"Yue-san." Kata Sakura.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Keroberos." Kata Yue.

"Masalah penting? Apa?" tanya Kero-chan.

Yue segera masuk.

"Aku turun dulu, mau mengambil teh lagi, pocinya sudah kosong." Kata Sakura.

Yue mengangguk.

Sakura mengerti kalau urusan itu pasti penting dan sangat pribadi.

"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Tomoyo-chan.

"Aku juga." Kata Shaoran.

Mereka semua turun ke bawah.

"Sakura!" kata Touya.

"Nani? Oni-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau lihat Yuki?" tanya Touya.

"Tidak." Kata Sakura.

Sakura tidak berbohong, yang dilihatnya bukan Yukito tapi Yue.

"Kalian sedang apa di bawah?" tanya Touya heran.

"Aku mau mengambil teh." Kata Sakura, "Sudah habis."

"Aku membantu Sakura mengambil kue lagi." Kata Tomoyo-chan tersenyum.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Kata Shaoran lalu segera menuju ke toilet.

"Baiklah. Aku cari Yuki dulu." Kata Touya.

"Fuh! Untung saja!" kata Tomoyo-chan.

Shaoran sudah kembali.

"Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua di atas?" tanya Shaoran.

"Entahlah. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat penting." Kata Sakura.



"Yue, ada apa?" tanya Kero-chan pada Yue.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuar tepat berada di samping kita!" kata Yue.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kero-chan.

Lalu, Kero berubah ke wujud asalnya.

"Sakura juga merasakan aura yang sama, kadang-kadang aku juga merasakannya. Aura Gatelinks." Kata Kero-chan.

"Gate Links? Bukan... bukan aura Gate Links yang kumaksud." Kata Yue.

"Lalu?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Sesuatu yang sangat kuat, memakai kekuatan matahari, seperti dirimu." Kata Yue.

"Matahari?" tanya Kero-chan dengan kaget.

"Ya..." kata Yue.

"Sakura juga merasakan kekuatan bulan yang sangat kuat. Sakura merasakannya ketika berada di dekatmu." Kata Kero-chan.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah aku adalah penjaga Clow Card yang memakai kekuatan bulan?" tanya Yue dengan heran campur terkejut.

"Hal itulah yang kuragukan. Tapi, Sakura sudah merasakannya berkali-kali!" kata Kero-chan.

"Hal itu..." kata Yue dengan bingung.

"Apakah yang sebenarnya kita hadapi sekarang? Master kita rasanya sangat khawatir akan terjadinya sesuatu yang maha dashyat!" kata Kero-chan, "Akankah terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, Yue?"

"Aku masih belum tahu pasti." Kata Yue, "Mengapa kau tidak menyuruh Sakura untuk meramal dengan kartu Sakura?" tanya Yue.

"Hal itu belum tentu bisa dilakukan dengan Sakura Card." Kata Kero-chan.

"Benar... tapi patut dicoba." Kata Yue dengan serius.

"Baiklah... akan kucoba." Kata Kero-chan.

"Keroberos, apa kau rasakan itu? Aura ini..." kata Yue.

"Ya... aku merasakannya, aura ini... kekuatan yang besar... dengan kekuatan matahari!" kata Kero-chan.

"Anu..." kata Sakura di depan pintu.

"Sakura, masuk saja." Kata Kero-chan.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian." Kata Sakura.

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu." Kata Kero-chan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami katakan padamu." Kata Yue.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura lalu masuk.

"Diamana Tomoyo dan bocah itu?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Mereka menunggu di bawah." Kata Sakura.

"Apa kau benar-benar merasakan aura bulan yang kuat di dekat Yue?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Iya... kuat sekali." Kata Sakura.

"Benar kan?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Hal ini... bagaimana mungkin? Aku pemegang kekuatan tertinggi bulan!" kata Yue.

"Yue-san, mungkin hal ini berkaitan dengan Gate Links. Apakah itu mungkin?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... mungkin saja." Kata Yue pada Sakura.

"Hei, Yue..." kata Kero, "Kau tidak pernah tersenyum ya?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya dalam pikiranmu, Keroberos?" tanya Yue menatap Kero-chan dengan mata kucingnya.

"Sudah... sudah..." kata Sakura kelabakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shaoran.

"Shaoran." Kata Sakura.

"Masuk sajalah kalian semua, ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dnegan kami berdua." Kata Kero-chan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Iya." Kata Kero-chan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Yue dan Keroberos?" tanya Shoaran.

"Kami membahas soal Gate Links. Aneh, rasanya kami tidak punya memori apapun atas Gate Links." Kata Kero-chan.

"Jangan-jangan sama seperti Clow-san menghapus ingatan kalian, Gate Links juga menghapus ingatan kalian tentang dirinya." Kata Sakura.

"Bisa jadi, tapi dalam keadaannya seperti ini, mana bisa dia menghapus ingatan kami yang jika dibandingkan lebih kuat darinya?" tanya Yue.

"Hal ini sangat aneh, kelihatannya ada kekuatan lain yang membayangi di belakang Gate Links ini, kekuatan yang bahkan melebihi kekuatan Sakura dan Clow." Kata Kero-chan.

"Kekuatan yang melebihi diriku dan Clow-san?" tanya Sakura dengan kaget.

"Tidak usah terlalu panik." Kata Kero-chan, "Kalau Sakura pasti bisa!" kata Kero-chan.

Tomoyo-chan memandang ke jendela.

"Akhir-akhir ini rasanya langit terus-terusan mendung, apa yang akan terjadi ya?" tanya Tomoyo-chan.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Yue.

"Yue-san..." kata Sakura.

"Tai, apapun yang terjadi, kami akan tetap mendampingimu, Sakura!" kata Kero-chan.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Sayang si bocah ini tidak dapat menemanimu ya?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Kau!" kata Shaoran.

Sakura kembali teringat pada kepergian Shaoran ke Hong Kong.

"Sakura..." kata Shaoran.

Tomoyo memandang Sakura cemas.

"Eh..." kata Sakura lalu tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kurasa, sudah waktunya aku kembali." Kata Yue.

"Eh?" tanya Kero-chan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yukito juga punya maksud datang ke sini, sebaiknya aku menemui Touya." Kata Yue lalu keluar.

"Anu, Yue-san..." kata Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yue.

"Aku... mungkin tidak terlalu kuat, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi Yue-san dan Kero-chan serta semuanya." Kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Kata Yue lalu turun ke bawah dan berubah menjadi Yukito.

"Yuki!" kata Touya.

"Touya!" kata Yukito.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Tidak ada gunanya kita berargumen tanpa Yue." ,kata Kero-chan.

"Kita tunda saja." Kata Tomoyi-chan, "Kero-chan, aku bawa kue. Mau?"

"Wai!" kata Kero-chan.

"Kuenya di bawah, ayo kita ambil." Kata Tomoyo-chan menyembunyikan Kero-chan di tasnya.

Saat melewati Sakura, Tomoyo-chan berbisik, "Berjuanglah, Sakura."

"Eh?" tanya Sakura dengan muka merah.

Akhirnya, tinggal Sakura dan Shaoran yang tinggal di ruangan itu.

"Sakura..." kata Shaoran.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku..." kata Shaoran, "Apa kau benar-benar rela aku pergi ke Hong Kong? Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Aku tidak akan pergi dengan tenang kalau kau begitu. Lebih baik aku tidak pergi."

"Jangan!" kata Sakura, "Aku rela kok. Walau sebenarnya aku ragu sedikit."

Shaoran tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Aku akan kembali, aku berjanji." Kata Shaoran.

"Tentu." Kata Sakura.




	5. Shaoran left

"Sakura, sudah pagi!" kata Touya membangunkan Sakura.

"Sudah pagi ya?" tanya Sakura mengeluh.

Dia teringat, hari ini Shaoran akan pulang ke Hong Kong, pedih juga... tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Shaoran akan segera pulang begitu urusannya selesai.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Sakura lesu.

"Ohayo..." kata otosan Sakura.

Fujitaka tercengang sejenak melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mendung.

"Kau tampak lesu, Sakura." Kata otosan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura tersenyum

"Pasti gara-gara bocah Hong Kong itu!" kata Touya gusar.

"Jangan menyelahkannya, ini salahku sendiri... masa aku tidak memperbolehkan Shaoran pulang sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

"Rupanya begitu?" tanya Fujitaka-san menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Otosan jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." ujar Sakura lirih.

"Yang seperti ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Touya.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengalihkan Topik.

"Bagaimana kabar Reika-san? Apa dia kerasan di Ginza?" tanya Sakura menanyakan pacar Touya.

"Ya... begitulah." Kata Touya dengan muka memerah.

Touya sayang sekali padanya, padahal biasanya cowok kayak Touya itu sama sekali tidak bisa berhubungan dengan cewek! Apalagi hubungan khusus. (Kalo Bu Mizuki karena kekuatan bulannya tentu saja.)

"Ah, Reika yang waktu itu kan? Kalian sudah pacaran Touya?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Ya... sudah jalan beberapa bulan." Kata Touya,

Tiba-tiba, bel rumah berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Reika ada di depan pintu.

"Reika-san!" kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" kata Reika.

"Reika?" tanya Touya dengan heran.

"Touya-kun!" kata Reika memeluk Touya.

Muka Touya langsung memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Touya.

"Kan kita lagi libur jadi aku mampir, aku lagi nggak ke dojo." Kata Reika, "Memng nggak boleh ya?

Rasanya Reika memelas sekali...

Jadi, Touya nggak tega deh jadinya...


End file.
